


Cheeryfairy requests from Cotton

by Cottoneer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottoneer/pseuds/Cottoneer
Summary: Y'all want sum gay? GALARIAN gay? Well well well, how the turn tables, I happen to love writing the gay bois...
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Hop, Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Cheeryfairy requests from Cotton

_**Guess who's doing other ship requests bitches** _

Remember the Cutebones requests? Well, if you liked them and happen to like Cheeryfairy as well, I gotchu! I'm taking some requests for Bede and Hop!

Rules, _**PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU COMMENT :**_

●No NSFW, I cannot nor want to write that qwq

●ON NO CIRCUMSTANCES will I write gore! Simple scapes from tripping or scars that have formed, simple bruises even, are ok though, but nothing past simple things please 

●I will not do threesome ships, it's just Bede and Hop

●However, I will add sprinkles of GothGF, Truerival, and Aquaheart in the background, so keep that in mind when asking 

●I will do aus if you can describe how it works and stuff, I don't wanna get anything wrong about your au!

●I would ask you give a scenario, like "____ has hanahaki and is ___ about it" or "____ has angst and their bf helps them feel better"

●Leave a comment on **THIS page** to request please!

That's all I have to say, thank you for the future requests! Looking forward to the BedeHop stans!


End file.
